borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maximumpeaches
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Symbiosis page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. Dr. Clayton Forrestor (talk) 06:04, February 12, 2014 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Wiki Article Grammar The articles here should be written in the third person. Addressing your reader as "you" is frowned on (and will likely be reverted), and there is absolutely no room for publishing commentary referring to yourself in the article. Forums, blogs and article talk pages are suitable for such commentary. -- WarBlade (talk) 06:47, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know Warblade probably locked the page because of continual cleanup and sandbox edits (multiple small edits). You definitely have the power to do what you speak of. My suggestion is to make a copy of the page under your user space (User:Maimumpeaches/Symbiosis) and make the corrections you want presentable. This is called a Sandbox (to play in). Then you just bug Warblade to either add it himself or unlock the page. If you choose to do this, please look at the history of the page and see what others were also trying to say and incorporate those thoughts. Thanks 18:50, February 12, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Oh, I forgot... Talk pages are separate from the article page... You may still edit the talk page. 18:58, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I revised the edit in 3rd person. Also moved some discussion to the Talk page. I think it's good, let me know if it needs any touch-ups. Also checked out the History as requested and I think this goes along with it's general improvement. Thanks. Maximumpeaches (talk) 04:20, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I would be happy to help. I am a liaison after all. You seem friendly which is good, working together is what a wiki is all about. Although I haven't scrutinized your edits, I will look at them. Forgive me if I am wrong but you seem to be quite new to the wiki scene. This is just a feeling from surface stuff that I have seen. Anyway, just touching on stuff I do know: Sandbox edits (multiple edits used to fix a page) is something to be avoided. We (and by we, I specifically mean me) all mess up and sometimes need to make a correction or throw in an afterthought but we (and by we, I specifically mean me) try really hard not to. This is done by preview and new tabs and looking at old versions and other pages (usually). Oh ya, and source mode... lots and lots of source mode. Other surface stuff: The first missions are definitely set up for new players, making second wind strategy valid. One thing to consider is to not take away from pages but to add to them, or at least think about how to incorporate your strategy along with established (read long standing) strategy on the wiki. Other than that, I will look at your specific edits and give Warblade a chance to chime in. It will have to be later though since I am tired and probably babeling. 11:18, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :I made a second edit to Best Minion Ever taking into mind your advice to be more conservative in removing material and WarBlade's advice on how to refer to the player's character. I read on his user page that he isn't just suggesting using 3rd person but not using 'player' to refer to 'character,' which is what I did in my first edit on Best Minion Ever. I also created some sections on the Talk page of Best Minion Ever for material that I did remove or edit and so if there's a specific thing I'm getting wrong just let me know. Also did the whole thing in a single edit. Maximumpeaches (talk) 19:22, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I am glad to see co-op on the wiki. We need more people like you who are willing to take extra steps to ensure what they think is right goes on the page. I imagine Warblade will not revert your last edit but may clean up anything he detects can be worded differently (he is a excellent editor). Thanks for being open-minded. 19:39, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. It has actually turned out to be fun editing with you guys as a sort of group project but yes I admit I was kind of angry when I first saw my edit had been reverted and had to think of why I really shouldn't be angry about it. It's quite possible that's just the nature of the beast until you get familiar with the editing process. It was nice when you guys responded to my questions and helped mediate and learn me some new things and take care of the Wikia. I look forward to working with you guys whenever we get the chance. Maximumpeaches (talk) 02:21, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Wiki strategy Following the new strategy you have made for yourself, I would like to add that small changes can be augmented by spacing out (time-wise) edits. This gives a chance for other editors to chime in. If you do small, chewable chunks of improvement without tons of change (and let it sit for a while), it is not sandbox editing. This follows 3 logical strategies: #The wiki isn't going anywhere #Lots of work doesn't get reverted #Lets others chime in and improve as well There are many strategies to editing, I like wait rather than do more work. 21:55, February 14, 2014 (UTC) P.S. The best minion page looks pretty good and is improved. 21:58, February 14, 2014 (UTC)